Prideful Parade
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! Sequel to Prideful Love. To close off Pride Month, Camp Halfblood has a float parade. Includes: Solangelo, Jasper, Percabeth, Bi!Piper, Pan!Leo, and OOC characters, mostly Butch and Nico.


Hey guys! Lettuce here! This is the sequel to my fic "Prideful Love", so if you haven't read that, I highly encourage you to do so. I asked for one review to write this sequel. Y'all did way better than that. I was seriously expecting maybe one review, just saying "pls update". But you didn't, even after all this time I've spent inactive. So, as promised, here's a sequel to close off Pride Month. But first, some reviewer responses:

Tala May: Of course! This fic is me continuing lol.

KuroDeity: Alright! Here it is!

somanyfandoms03: Thank you so much! Here's the sequel, and please don't be deceased lol

Edentelle: Thanks so much! And yeah, I did notice there was not a lot done for Pride Month. Here's the sequel, since you asked so politely ;)

DeadlyHuggles: This may have been my favorite review. That was one of the most fun parts to write!

LeeRadi: Thanks so much! It makes me happy to see people enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I, Lettuce of Appleandlettuce, do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. Uncle Rick does. Don't sue me. Please.

Anyways, on with the story!

/

Some time had passed since the eventful Pride feast, and now it was the day of the parade to close off Pride Month. The Iris cabin was working nonstop trying to collaborate with the Hephaestus cabin to try and organize the mechanics. Everyone was currently busy, because there was a contest for whoever could build the best Pride float. Each float was made by teams of five. The grand prize was a big rainbow shaped trophy. And so, everyone was hard at work.

Now you may be wondering how the Seven were split up. Well, the first team was made up of Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna. The second team was made up of Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. This was after much debate from Nico and Will, who wanted Piper, Jason, and Leo on their team, but Jason and Annabeth pointed out that it wouldn't be right to have a team just made of straight people (plus Reyna).

Currently, they were all putting finishing touches on their floats.

"Hey, babe, can you pass me the purple glitter? I didn't grab it." Will asked Nico.

He was putting glitter on a banner they were going to wave on their float. Nico grabbed the packs of glitter and passed them to Will, blushing at the nickname.

They were currently next to Zeus' Fist adding finishing touches to their banner and prepping to add everything to their "float". That "float" was Mrs. O'Leary. They were decorate the gigantic dog and ride her in the parade. After all, she was the size of a tank. Percy was currently in the forest, playing fetch with her so she would tire herself out. That way, she wouldn't be hyperactive while they try to decorate her.

"How's the progress going?" Annabeth asked, entering the clearing.

She was carrying four huge buckets. Reyna was right behind her carrying two more buckets and a plastic bag of paint brushes.

" banner's done. We just need to put it on Mrs. O'leary. What do you have there?" Nico replied.

"We figured it would be dreary to bring a huge black dog, so we paid Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin to make temporary hair dye in the colors of the rainbow. It'll come off in a few days." Annabeth answered.

"It's hellhound safe too." Reyna added.

"Awesome! This is gonna be so cool!" Will squealed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

All three of them stared at him weirdly.

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, I can do what I want. I'm gay."

Nico groaned and facepalmed while the girls snorted.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and they heard someone shouting.

"Hey guys! I think she's tired out. I hope." Percy said, jogging into the clearing with Mrs. O'Leary behind him. She was panting heavily, but her tail was wagging softly.

With that, they got to work. Percy, Nico and Will started painting one side of her while Annabeth and Reyna did the other. They painted rainbow stripes up and down her fur so she looked like a huge rainbow. Once they were done, percy lifted the water out of the creek nearby and washed off the excess dye. Mrs. O'Leary shook it off, soaking everybody, but Percy willed them dry after lots of angry shouting.

Now that she was dry, they got to the rest. Percy and Reyna lifted a giant boxlike saddle (like the ones they use on elephants) onto her back and tied it on. They were all going to ride up there. Nico was tying the banner onto her tail. It read "Puppies Love Pride!" and it had puppy faces and rainbows all over it. Annabeth was tying white tulle onto her paws to make it look like clouds. Finally, Will was putting a big yellow bow on her head for the sun, while cooing at her and kissing her head.

Once they finished, they stood back and admired their work. They heard the conch horn go off, signaling the start of the parade. They hopped on Mrs. O'Leary and rode towards the Arena, where the parade was going to start. Once they got there, everyone else was with their own floats and looking towards the center, where Butch was standing with a microphone that Leo had built for the occasion.

"Hello everyone! These floats look amazing! So how this is going to work is as I call your team name, come to the center to show off your float. Then circle around the arena in a line. That way, everyone can see all the floats, even after their float has been called. Anyways, let's begin!" Butch announced.

There was cheers and applause.

"Okay first up, Team Drag!"

Up came some Aphrodite campers and Hermes kids, with a tractor pulling a wagon (who knows where they got that from). On the wagon was a dressing room setup, and all the team members were dressed in drag, waving and lip syncing to "Girls/Girls/Boys" by Panic! At The Disco. The other campers shrieked with laughter at seeing the Stoll twins in full drag, flaunting it flawlessly. Katie Gardner actually fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Next up, Team Chariot, who I'm a part of!" Butch said smiling widely.

In came four Iris campers on a chariot covered in Pride flags, like the Bi, Ace, and Trans flags. The pegasi pulling the chariot had rainbow harnesses, and their hooves covered in glitter.

"Next, Team Choo-Choo?" Butch made a weird face at the paper with the team names on it.

With that, a train, yes a train, (like the ones you see in the mall) rolled in. Each car was painted rainbow. Leo was the conductor. Jason, Piper, and Hazel were each in a car, wearing colorful clothes. They were laughing and waving at the crowd. Frank was the caboose, but he had shape-shifted into a white horse. He looked quite disgruntled, because they had taped a paper mache horn on his head to make him look like a unicorn. Plus, he barely fit into the train car.

Nico snickered at seeing his sister's boyfriend like that.

"Next, Team Doge! Like the meme?" Butch questioned.

The team looked at each other and grinned.

Percy shouted, "Hold on!" They bounded into the center on Mrs. O'Leary.

She was wagging her tail, making the banner wave. They got a good response. A lot of the crowd was awwing at the banner. The group joined the line.

After all the floats were announced, they paraded around Camp Halfblood on their floats. Finally, they arrived to the Big House. Butch hopped off his chariot to help announce the winner.

"So after careful consideration, the Iris cabin has a winner!" Butch said.

There was a round of applause.

"And the winner of the Pride float contest is… Team Doge!" Butch announced.

There were cheers from everyone! Percy and Reyna hi fived, and Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy. Nico and Will shared a kiss, which caused some wolf whistles from their team. They pulled apart, faces flushed.

"Thanks so much for participating," Butch said as he handed them the trophy, "your float was creative!"

He then turned and addressed the crowd, "And that concludes Pride Month! This was so much fun to put on and we hope you enjoyed it too. And remember, love wins!"

As he said that, fireworks went off behind the Big House. Everyone cheered. As the day closed, everyone felt at ease. They had love in their hearts and that's all that matters.

/

And there you have it! This was so fun to write. The floats make me smile. Let me know what you think of it! I'd love to know your thoughts. Anyway, see you later!

Your (hopefully) friend,

Lettuce


End file.
